Teridax
(Kiedyś)| makuta_mask=Wielka (Kiedyś, obecnie nie posiada)| makuta_tools=Różne, obecnie żadne| makuta_status=Żywy, w posiadaniu ciała Mata Nui| makuta_pron=Te-ri-daks| prod_number=| }} Teridax, znany również jako Makuta z Metru Nui to największy wróg w historii Bionicle. Choć nie pierwszy w historii, był pierwszym przywódcą zła którego poznaliśmy i jest też najpotężniejszym jak dotąd wrogiem Toa Biografia Pre-Metru Nui Około 100.000 lat temu, Teridax został przyołany do życia przez Mata Nui użyciu substancji znanej jako Antidermis na wyspie w południowym łańcuchu z Matoran Universe. Podobnie jak wszyszcy inni Makuta był stworzony i jest członkiem Komitetu Bractwa Makuta, organizacji której zadaniem jest utrzymanie porządku we wszechświecie i służenia woli Mata Nui. Teridax został najbardziej zaufanych poruczników dla przywódcy Bractwa Makuty. On też stworzył wiele ras Rahi, jednym z których był Wodny Wraith. Gdy Ligi Sześciu królestw próbowały podbić Wszechświat Matoran, Teridax założył potężną armię składającą się z Toa, EXO-Toa, Rahkshi i Rahi, aby zapobiec realizacji tego celu. Następnie rozpoczął walkę powstałych armii z Barraki i pokonał je atakując z zasadzki. Po bitwie Teridax zażądał, aby zobaczyć Barraki. W Barraki oferowały dać swe wojska do Bractwa i obalenia Mata Nui razem. Teridax ignorował ich wniosek, i przygotował się aby wykonać wyrok. Jednak Botar przybył, i teleportował się z Barraki do grobu.Z wojskami Barraki szybko poległy, a ich twierdze były rozdzierane między siebie. Teridax, jednak pod wpływem Barraki rozważał pomysł obalenia Mata Nui, a wkrótce rozpoczął rozwijanie własnej tej złej intencji. Gdy Wojna Domowa Matoran wystąpiła na Metru Nui, Teridax został nakaz zaprzestania walk. Teridax zablokował sprzeciwiającej się armii w Archiwum i odblokował eksponaty na nich. Po tym, Miserixowi przypisano Makuta celu ochrony różnych regionach w całej Wszechświecie Matoran , i Teridax został przydzielony do Metru Nui. Wkrótce potem, Teridax, z wiedzy Mutran uzyskało z Tren Krom, tzw Convocation i ogłoszenia jego plan obalenia Mata Nui do zmontowania Makuta. Miserix była wściekła i zaatakowali Teridax, zmuszając do walki z Makuta. Teridax ostatecznie pojawiły victorius, a reszta z Makuta wspierane niego. Teridax twierdził kierownictwu braterstwa i nakazał Krika i Spiriah zabić Miserix. Po Makuta na ewolucję do istot z Antidermis, Teridax zarządził Nynrah Duchy być doprowadzone do Destral modyfikowania Makuta w zbroi. Pod jego kierownictwem, w Brotherhood zaczął ujarzmiać Matoran, a nawet posunął się nawet do wykradniecie Kanohi Avohkii, Mask of Light, z Artakha. Nadal udawał się siłami dobra, jednak zespół sześciu Toa Hagah zostały przypisane do ochrony Teridax. Liderem grupy, Toa Norik, szybko odkryli, że Brotherhood of Makuta miał skradzione w Kanohi Avohkii i Hagah zbuntował się Teridax i jego Brotherhood. W rezultacie konfliktów, ich pokonał wielu z Brotherhood of Makuta wojskami, a także pobierane z Avohkii. Teridax sam walczył do sytuacji patowej, jednak Teridax był bardzo osłabiony i zmuszone do odwrotu. W Toa Hagah zostały ostatecznie mutowały w Rahaga przez Roodaka, ale udało się uciec z Kanohi Avohkii. Ponieważ kilka Dark Hunters, duża organizacja laski myśliwych, zostały ochronę bazy gdy Toa Hagah najechali, Teridax chciał ich wykonania. W zasłonięta Jeden, Dark Hunters "liderem, odmówił pozwalają takim przypadku, a Dark Hunters zostały usunięte z bazy. Wkrótce po buncie z Toa Hagah, Teridax uderzył na Mata Nui, zarażających Wielkiego Ducha z wyspecjalizowanymi wirusów, które powodują jego sen około 300 lat później. Metru Nui Teridax następnie rozpoczęła swoją działkę, aby uchwycić Matoran z Metru Nui, więc co niemożliwe Mata Nui się obudzić. Przed najeżdżających miasta stworzył roślin w celu uzyskania Matoran w jego ręki. On nazwie Karzahni po starożytnej istoty. Zakład był zbyt mocny, a Teridax porzucił ją. On później stworzył dla swojego śmiertelnie Morbuzakh powierzchni. Zaczął swoje początkowe ujęcie przejęcia przez miasto lidera, Turaga Dume, i umieszczenie go w Matoran Sphere, zmuszając Turaga w głęboki sen. Korzystanie z jego shapeshifting uprawnień Teridax przebrał się za Dume sobą zwierzaka Nivawk, którego kiedyś szpiegiem w mieście. Po tym, on również trzy najmowany Dark Hunters, Nidhiki, Krekka oraz Eliminator. Nidhiki i Krekka zostały zamówione do patrolowania miasta, i stosuj się do wniosków składanych przez Teridax i Eliminator był stacjonujących poza miasto. Teridax wysłane większość miasta Toa poza miasto na misje, a oni szybko exterminated przez Eliminator, pozostawiając tylko Lhikan Toa na straży miasta. Nadal stanowią jako Turaga Dume, Teridax sortowane Metru Nui najlepszych Mask Maker Vakama, ukształtować Vahi Mask of Time i przedstawia je do niego. W Makuta był spiskuje, aby umieścić wszystkie Matoran w Matoran Pods. Ich wspomnienia i moc będą usuwane powoli w ciągu kilku lat, a Teridax planowanych do wykorzystania Vahi do przyspieszenia tego procesu. Po Matoran byłoby obudzić, on sam ich roszczenia ratownika i władcy. Teridax dowiedziała się Lhikan rosnącej podejrzeń, że Lhikan byłaby próba stworzenia bardziej Toa. Kazał Nidhiki i Krekka do wychwytywania Toa Lhikan i manipulacji Lhikan umysłu, tak, że będzie okazja do "złego" sześciu Matoran być Toa, w przypadku Toa mógł fufill jego przeznaczenie. Co Teridax nie wiedział, że Mata Nui zmieniły gwiazd aby go odebrać prawo Matoran. Mata Nui obsadzone również prawo Matoran w jego umysł: Vakama, Nokama, Matau, Onewa, Whenua i Nuju. Wierząc wziął opiekę nad Toa, Teridax wydała Morbuzakh w wielkiego pieca w Ta-Metru. W Morbuzakh zakładu celem było kierowania Matoran pod Koloseum, gdzie Vahki, kolejność wykonywania oddział w Metru Nui, może je zrobić. Teridax również powiedział, że Dark Hunters miał zrobione Lhikan, ale nie przed Toa zdołał dostarczyć Toa Stones. Następnie Nivawk wykorzystywane do szpiega na Toa Metru jak oni się w Toa. Teridax dowiedział się, że Toa planuje zbierać Wielkiej dysków do pokonania Morbuzakh i zatrzymać ich, powiedział Nidhiki i Krekka uzyskać Wielkiej dysków przed Toa mogłaby odnieść sukces. Zostały one niepowodzeniem, jednak w obu Toa udało się zebrać Wielkiej dysków i pokonać Morbuzakh. Mimo to krok wstecz, do Bractwa Makuta liderem dostosowany i nakazał Matoran zgłaszania się do Koloseum, gdzie używa Vahki do ich chwytania. W Toa Metru następnie przybył do Koloseum do wielkich dysków "Turaga Dume" jako dar. Teridax odrzucił dysków i ogłosił Toa zostały impostors którzy zrobione Lhikan. Udało mu się zrobić trzy z Toa: Onewa, Whenua i Nuju, ale inni uciekł. On rozmieszczenia Vahki, jak również Nidhiki i Krekka, po nich. Pomimo Toa na luźne, Teridax nadal z jego planem. On transmitowane wiadomości na Matoran do zebrania w Koloseum. Po tym, miał Vahki umieścić je wszystkie w Matoran kulek. Wkrótce po Matoran byli więzieni, wszystkich sześciu Toa Metru i Turaga Lhikan przybył na scenie. Wtedy to Teridax objawił swoją prawdziwą tożsamość. Teridax następnie rozpoczęła Wielkiej kataklizm, który zrodził liczne problemy całej Matoran Universe, w tym Mata Nui sen. Chociaż Toa Metru uciekł Teridax wchłania Nidhiki, Krekka i Nivawk, niszcząc ich woli i używając ich masa paliwa własnej transformacji. Chociaż on wchłaniany nich, Toa Metru miało sześć Matoran strąków i uciekli z miasta na Vahki Transportu. Teridax wykonywał transport i biorących udział w bitwie z Toa Metru na Great Barrier. Twierdzi on, że wysokie miejsce na szczycie urwiska, i stworzył duże Protodermis filary i spróbować zatrzymać transportu. Vakama miał Nuju wykorzystania jego Kanohi Matatu go do punktu na Great Barrier Teridax gdzie czekał. Kiedy on usunięty wypełniony Kanohi Vahi z jego opakowanie. Pod wrażeniem, zaproponował Toa Teridax szansę dołączyć do Bractwa, ale Vakama odmówić. Teridax następnie wydała cieniu strony próbując w ten sposób zakończyć Vakama, ale Vakama actived Mask of Time. Nie można kontrolować Vahi, Vakama nie może zatrzymać nadjeżdżających tle strony, zmuszając Lhikan interweniować. Teridax cień strony twierdziły Lhikan w tarczę, a ciemna energia emitująca z Turaga go zabił. Choć był Vakama żałoby Lhikan, Teridax odzyskał Vahi, które zostały Knocked od Vakama. Przed mógł go użyć, Vakama rozpoczęła Kanoka usunąć maski z Teridax, a Vahi spadł do morza. Furious, Teridax strzału na innym tle strony Vakama tylko uświadomić sobie, że Vakama miał pokierowany jego Kanohi Huna, która pozwoliła mu stać się niewidzialny. Teridax realizowane Vakama całej Great Barrier, aż załączony rękę do Great Barrier sama. Nie do wchłonięcia ogromnej obiektu, Teridax została na urwisko, slamming do niego. Przed mógł odzyskać, pozostałe Toa Metru zjednoczona z Vakama i połączeniu ich uprawnień w celu utworzenia Toa Seal otaczającego Teridax. Wiedząc, że może sobie wolne o tej samej elementarnego uprawnienia uwięzionych niego Teridax niech jego umysł wędrować, i ostatecznie osiągnęła Roodaka, wicekról z Visorak Horde i SIDORAK, King of the Visorak. Kazał im się przejąć kontrolę nad Metru Nui, a także zleciła Roodaka w ukryciu, aby zwolnić go z jego więzienia. W Visorak horde objął Metru Nui łatwo i Roodaka miały niewielki skorupa z Protodermis więzienia. Następnie umieścić je w swojej zbroi, tylko nad nią heartlight. W Toa Metru wrócili do Metru Nui ratowania pozostałej części Matoran, ale zamiast wychwycony i mutowały w Toa Hordika przez Visorak jadem. Roodaka udało się przekonać Vakama do jej boku, a SIDORAK przekonany do nadania mu komendy w Visorak. Pozostałe Toa z Keetongu i Rahaga, zaatakowane Koloseum w celu ratowania Vakama. W rezultacie bitwy SIDORAK został zabity przez Keetongu. Bitwa nagle zakończony, gdy gigantyczne Kahgarak, ridden przez Roodaka, opalanych energii blast że ogłuszone z Toa Hordika wystarczająco długi, aby zamknąć w Visorak cala Vakama później pojawił się, przekształcając w Matau, którego był cały czas walki, do Roodaka . Po Matau z ołowiu, z drugiej Hordika opalanych elementarnego Rhotuka na Roodaka, który tylko wyśmiewali. Vakama, howeverm potwierdziła jego lojalność wobec swoich przyjaciół, a jego opalanych elementarnego Rhotuka SPINNER, pukanie Roodaka nieprzytomny. Wszystkie z Rhotuka jednak, nawiązał kontakt z czerep i Teridax zostało wyzwolone. Następnie użył cieniu uprawnienia do teleportu Roodaka away. Keetongu, uznając Toa były warte Jego darem, Jego lecznicze stosowane w celu przywrócenia Toa Metru do ich pierwotnego stanu, a Toa opuścił wyspę z pozostałych Matoran. Z Matoran odszedł i Visorak rozproszony, Teridax miał pozostał tylko jeden element w lewo, aby podjąć z Metru Nui, i że był Vahi. On przeszukała Great Barrier go, ale zamiast znaleźć nieprzytomny Vakama. Postanowił stworzyć iluzję wokół Vakama do trick go do ujawnienia Vahi. Złudzenie zawartych Vakama jako Matoran i Matoran, którzy wiedzieli o lokalizacji Wielkiej dysków jako Toa. Teridax także przebrał się w Turaga Lhikan, a tricked Vakama do łączenia sił z Boggarak, że pojawiły się Nokama. Vakama ostatecznie osiągnęły Teridax podstawa w Po-Metru gdzie Vakama miał wizję Krakua, przyszła Toa z Sonics. Ta wizja przekonany mu złudzenie, że był fałszywy, a gdy przybył Teridax jak Lhikan on jeden strzał Kanoka dysku na Nokama, kończąc wizji. Teridax dowiedział się, że Mask of Time została podjęta przez Voporak, który pracował dla Dark Hunters. Teridax i Vakama w sojusz, aby zapisać Vahi, dopóki nie została w rękach the Dark Hunters. W końcu zasłonięta Jeden, Dark Hunter liderem, którzy przybyli do Metru Nui do zbadania zniknięcie Nidhiki i Krekka oni starali się odzyskać Vahi od niego. Chociaż Vakama wszedł do Wielkiej Świątyni do walki z zasłonięta się ochroniarza, Sentrakh, Teridax walczył Keetongu, którzy wyczuła jego obecność i przyszli po niego, aby go zniszczyć. The Mighty Rahi nie był w stanie pokonać Teridax, i zostały zabite przez niego miał Vakama's bitwy nie spowodowało eksplozję, że Knocked Teridax away. Teridax wkrótce miał do czynienia ze sprawami, w zasłonięta Jeden miał przybywać z Vahi i Voporak. Obie twierdziły, dyktatorów i Vakama skorzystało z animosity między nimi podkreślić Teridax nowego wyglądu do zasłonięta One. Rozpoznawanie części Nidhiki i Krekka w Teridax, The One zasłonięta zgłoszone wojny na Bractwa Makuta w rewanżu. W rezultacie bitwy, w zasłonięta Jeden użył oka belki do sever skrzydła z Teridax ciała. The Brotherhood of Makuta liderem niepełnosprawnych Voporak świadczenia przez niego nieprzytomny przez uduszenie, a następnie zmożony The One zasłonięta i wyrzucił go na Voporak, powodując u niego wieku szybko. Podczas bitwy, Vakama ukradł z Vahi i poleciał do ruiny wielkiego pieca przy użyciu dysku jego orbitę. Teridax otworzył prowadzenia i ostatecznie zahaczone z Toa Ognia. Vakama groził zniszczyć Vahi chyba Teridax zgodziły się udzielić mu zezwolenia na urlop z Vahi i nie atakują Matoran. Jeśli Vahi został zniszczony, cały czas będzie koniec, pozostawiając wybór Teridax nie zgodzić, ale pozostawić Matoran sam rok. Obie zgodziły się na ofertę, a Teridax teleported Vakama na wyspę Mata Nui. Teridax, mając na uwadze Vakama skanowane w czasie konfliktu, podróżował do witryny Toa Metru w walce z Mavrah i odzyskał Matoran Kula mieli utracone. W Matoran wewnątrz, Ahkmou, szybko obudził i Teridax wykonane opowieści o kłamstwa i deciet z Toa, uzyskanie Matoran jako sojusznika. Niedługo potem, w lewo Teridax Mata Nui do konfrontacji Icarax, którzy zdecydowali się buntują się przeciwko Brotherhood i przejąć Matoran Universe własnym zakresie. Teridax niech Icarax uzyskać górnej strony, pozwalając Makuta atakują go nieprzerwanie przez wiele godzin. Jednakże, po Icarax stało się zbyt zmęczeni, aby kontynuować, Teridax retaliated przez pierwsze zwrotnym Icarax's Manas wojska przeciw niemu, a następnie atakowanie zjadliwie siebie. Po bitwie, Teridax wybrał niech Icarax żyję wciąż wymagane jego umiejętności, a następnie powrócił do Mangaia poczekać na przyjazd z Toa Mata. Mata Nui Prawda, na Jego słowo, Teridax czekał jeden rok przed zaatakowali Matoran. Podróż na wyspę Mata Nui stwierdził on, że Toa mieli oddali swoje Toa energii do obudzić w Matoran, przekształcając w Turaga. Z wyspy bezbronnych, Teridax używane Kraata zakażającymi maski, które z kolei użył do wyspy Rahi swoim sługom. Używał tych Rahi do nękania w Matoran i utrzymanie ich w strachu i aby zapobiec ich powrotowi do Metru Nui, jak Mata Nui mogłyby być budzony. Teridax nadal Matoran zamachu na prawie tysiąc lat, aż Takua, przewód AV-Matoran ukrytych jako Ta-Matoran, Toa znaleźć Stones, który przyniósł Toa Mata do Mata Nui. W Toa Mata wiedzieć o Mata Nui sytuacji i szybko zebrał Wielkiej Maski. One stosowane Kanohi wprowadzić Mangaia, Teridax's Lair. W Toa walczyli zarówno Makuta's Manas i Shadow Toa stworzył dopóki nie osiągnęły Teridax siebie. On przebrał się za Matoran, o jednej rzeczy, że to ich obowiązek chronić. Po krótkiej wymianie w którym Kopaka widząc poprzez jego ukrycia, Teridax przekształcony w swirling masa rusty maszynowego części i macki. W Toa Mata udało się przetrwać jego atak i połączeniu ich pierwiastkowej energii na niego. On upadł, bardzo osłabiony. W celu odwracają się Toa i odzyskać swoją moc, Teridax aktywowany sygnał do obudzić w Bohrok. W Bohrok zostały ostatecznie pokonany i Toa Mata były narażone na działanie pod Protodermis i stał się Toa Nuva. Specjalne Bohrok nazwie Bohrok-Kal się i ukradł z Toa Nuva's elementarnego uprawnień. Zostały one szybko pokonany przez Toa Nuva, ale nie bez trudności. W czasie Bohrok-Kal zostały zatrzymane, Teridax miał recuperated. Maska Światła W Avohkii szybko odkryte przez Takua. Wiedząc o tym, jakie stwarzają zagrożenie dla niego, Teridax unleashed trzy Rahkshi, Guurahk, Lerahk i Panrahk, aby znaleźć i pobrać Herald of siódmego Toa i Mask of Light. Trzy Rahkshi zniszczone Ta-Koro, choć Takua już z lewej Mask of Light. Teridax i niektóre jego Rahkshi w Mangaia.The Rahkshi uwikłali się z nimi w Ko-Koro, ale zostały zamrożone w jeziorze lód z powodu Kopaka interwencji. W Makuta następnie wysyłane dodatkowe trzy Rahkshi znaleźć Matoran, a Vorahk, Kurahk i Turahk. Teridax ukazał Takua w ciemnym tunelu w ONU-Wahi, demoralizującego w Matoran i straszenie go do rezygnacji z pogoni. Jednak pomimo najlepszych starań Teridax, podczas bitwy o Kanohi Avohkii Takua realizowany był Toa Światła, i umieszczono Maska na twarz przekształcenia w Takanuva. Takanuva łatwo zniszczyli Rahkshi i Toa Nuva zbudował Ussanui ze zwłok. Używał pojazdu zniżyć do Teridax's Lair skonfrontowania się z Master of Shadows. Teridax mockingly zakwestionował Toa Światła do bronowanie wersja popularnego Matoran sportu Kolhii, w którym każdy zawodnik próbował trafić przeciwnika z jego piłkę z pod Protodermis. Takanuva wąsko wygrał konkurs, ale nie do końca Teridax. Takanuva próbował zdemaskować jego wrogiem, lecz opór, i oboje spadł do puli pod Protodermis. Jakie wynikają z puli było ich skład obu Takanuva i Teridax - Takutanuva. On podniósł ogromny kamień Hau drzwi, odsłaniając małej komory, która doprowadziła do Metru Nui. Ponieważ wszystkie Nuva Toa, Turaga i Matoran pospiesznie w Takutanuva zatrzymany, a następnie wykorzystywane Hahli część jego mocy, aby ożywić Jaller, którzy zginęli w dążeniu do Toa światła, z jego maską. Ten Takutanuva osłabiona, a on był zmiażdżony przez bramę był nadal na gospodarstwo. Takanuva przeżył spotkanie, ale Teridax pozostawały pod drzwi jego zbroja Shattered i jego istotę lewo do góry. W Matoran wziął tego, aby sądzić, że Teridax był umarły, a wrócił do Metru Nui. Maska Życia W wnętrzu jaskini Mangai, grupa Mrocznych Łowców pod "dowództwem" Hakanna splądrowała tą jaskinię, która kiedyś była polem bitwy między Teridaxem, a Takanuvą. Wziął ze sobą pięć innych Łowców z swojego gatunku: Zaktana, Vezoka, Avaka, Reidaka i Thoka, by się upewnić, czy Teridax nie żyje. Znaleźli zniszczoną zbroję Makuty, która leżała pod gigantyczną bramą, która prowadziła do Metru Nui. Z jego ciała wydostała się zielona esencja, która wisiała w powietrzu. Piraka nie wiedzieli, że Makuta nadal żyje, ale wtedy Teridax wsadził do ich umysłów informacje o Masce Życia, a jednocześnie uczynił Zaktana liderem. Gdy Piraka przybyli na Voya Nui, wmawiali Matoranom, że są Toa. Nawet to nie mogło im pomóc dotrzeć do Maski Życia, jednakże, Makuta zostawił w umyśle Zaktana sekret o prawdziwej toższamości i pomysł wybudowania dużego zbiornika. Teridax w formie esencji osadził się w tym zbiorniku i przemienił się w zielono-czarną substancję. Piraka nazwali tą substancję Antidermis. Chociaż w tej formie, Teridax był bezsilny, ponieważ nie mógł się ruszać. Jego moc została wykorzystywana przez Piraka jako Sfera Zamor, która po trafieniu w ofiarę miała takie same działanie jak Zainfekowane Kanohi. Teridax obdarzył jedną osobę zdolnością, która pozwalała jej zbliżyć się do siebie, by wykorzystać Antidermis jako Sfery Zamor, a tą osobą był Zaktan. Teridax czekał wewnątrz Antidermis, aż Piraka zdobędą Maskę Życia. Wiedział, że ona może mu przywrócić dawną formę. Jednak dowiedział się, że Toa Inika dotarli do Komnaty Maski Życia. Czuł, że długo będzie czekał... Jednak szybko stracił swą nową formę. Axonn, strażnik Igniki rozbił Antidermis, przy czym uwolnił znowu Teridakxa w formie esencji. W tym czasie, Ignika spadła w głąb zatoki na Voya Nui i płynęła w kierunku Mahri Nui. Toa Inika ruszyli Korytarzem do Mahri Nui, by zdobyć Ignikę, a Teridax podążał ich tropem. Gdy Matoro użył swej Maski Ducha, by się rozejrzeć, Teridax przejął ciało Toa. Następnie chciał podstępem zmusić Toa do przejścia na stronę Mroku, lecz Hewkii pierwszy się dowiedzial, że Teridax przejął ciało Matoro. Zagroził, że zniszczy ciało Matoro i to zmusiło Teridaxa do wycofania się... Maxilos W Otchłani, Makuta przejął ciało Maxilosa, strażnika więzienia. Kiedy Matoro został uwięziony przez Hydraxona w Otchłani, Teridax w formie Maxilosa powiedział Toa Lodu prawdę o sobie. Wydostał na wolność Matoro, ale w innym celu: chciał wykorzystać Toa Lodu, by wskrzesił ciało Toa Tuyet, która miała w sobie część Kamienia Nui. Teridax zmusił Matoro do reanimacji Toa Wody i zagroził mu, że zniszczy go. Matoro się zgodził i wskrzesił ciało Toa. Następnie musiał długo utrzymać tą moc, aż Teridax zdobędzie Laskę Artakhi do zreperowania Kamienia Nui, który się osadził na zbroi Tuyet. Udało mu się zdobyć Laskę dzięki Icaraxowi, który mu dostarczył. Nie wiedział jednak, że drogę zajdzie Karzahni, władca swojego królestwa. I miał rację co do tego: Karzahni zaatakował, rozbijając ciało Tuyet i pokonując Matoro. Teridax walczył z nim, a jednocześnie wkurzył się, bo jego plan został zniszczony. Ale mimo to, posiadał jeszcze Laskę Artakhi. Wówczas Karzahni użył swojej Maski Alternatywnej Przyszłości, by pokonać go wizja obudzenia Mata Nui. Ta moc sprawiła, że Makuta wrzasnął. Teridaksowi udało się odzyskać kontrolę nad sobą i wdarł się do umysłu Karzahni, by pokazać prawdę o sobie. To spowodowało, że Krzahni oszalał i padł nieprzytomny. Po bitwie Makuta użył mocy Laski, by odtworzyć Kamień Nui. Prawie mu się udało, ale cały plan rozpadł, gdy przybył Brutaka. Podczas walki Brutaka zdobył włócznię i szybko przekazał ją Botarowi, który znikł z nią. Teridax chciał dopaść Brutakę, ale wiadomość o Hydraxonie, który próbował zniszczyć Ignikę, sprawiła, że Makuta postanowił szybko odzyskać Maskę. W trakcie walki z Barraki, zbroja Maxilosa została zniszczona, a esencja Makuty wydostała się. Teridax później opuścił Otchłań, bo wiedział, że Matoro uzdrowił Mata Nui i ruszył z powortem do Metru Nui. Zakończenie Po był powrót na Metru Nui, Teridax podróżował do nienazwany i dobrze strzeżonym miejscu znajduje się gdzieś pod Koloseum, który dostał Teridax przez poślizgnięciem poprzez niedawno dokonane pęknięcia Koloseum Fundacji. On ostatecznie osiągnął jego planowanego przeznaczenia, która była na miejscu dawnego Mata Nui na duchu. Przed Mata Nui jest duch może powrócić do tego miejsca, Teridax przybył pierwszy i objął Mata Nui ciało, pozwalając mu na poczucie, że Jaller, Hahli i Nuparu byli w niebezpieczeństwie na wyspie Artidax. Mówił telepathically do Jaller, a następnie prodded go obudzić z turkotać bólu. Czekając na Mata Nui ciało, aby obudzić, z Toa Hagah i Miserix przybył w komorze, patrząc na niego. Sekund później Helryx i Keetongu przyszedł poprzez portal tworzony przez przypadkowo Vezon's Olmak i Axonn, a następnie przybył Brutaka używając Brutaka's Olmak. Zdając sobie dlaczego oni tam Teridax unleashed grom energii z jednego z paneli maszyny, wstrząsającego Brutaka's Kanohi Olmak, zapobiegając tym samym załogi opuszczania. Po kilku chwilach rozmowy, zabił Zaktan przez Shattering jego świata i powodując u niego eksplodować z nim. Miserix próbował zniszczyć maszyny do pokoju, chcąc zabić Teridax. Teridax retaliated poprzez stworzenie silnych złudzenie, które maskowana Miserix od innych i stworzył obraz go na ścianie, a także dokonała Makuta się wierzyć był tylko portret. Teridax następnie zwrócił jego uwagę na Hagah i psychicznie zmienił ich umysły, aby tylko zobaczyć pokój i szczęście, gdzie idą. Po Hagah musiał odstąpić, Teridax teleported Axonn, Brutaka i Keetongu na południe krańcu wszechświata. On zdecydował się zachować Helryx z nim na stałe rady, tak aby mógł podzielić się z nią wszystkie swoje myśli i ambicji. Jakiś czas później, Toa Nuva obudził Mata Nui ciała z KARDA Nui i Teridax ostatecznie twierdził dominacji nad nim, a następnie cały Wszechświat Matoran. Szybko skorzystał z uprawnień przez newfound wspomagających Toa pokonując w pozostałej jego Brotherhood. Podczas uroczystości na Metru Nui, Teridax ujawniły się w Toa, Turaga i Matoran na wyspie, zapowiadając, że uzyskane dominacji nad wszechświatem. On także wiąże Mata Nui w duchu do Ignika i wyrzucony go do miejsca, usuwając ich ostatnią nadzieją zbawienia. Wysyłanie do grupy Rahkshi po Toa i Matoran z Metru Nui po roku a następnie swoją uwagę na wyspie Daxia, niszcząc go. Następnie posłał innego oddziału z Rahkshi do zajęcia wyspy Odina i grupy EXO-Toa do pracy w Toa Nuva. Następnie wysyłane większą armię Rahkshi do wykorzystania Artakha. Choć nad jego potencjał do zdobycia innych światów, Teridax pamiętać Mata Nui, schwytanych w Mask of Life jak poleciał poprzez wszechświat, i rozważyć znalezienie i kruszenia byłego Wielkiego Ducha. Jednak jego uwagi skierowane kiedy wyczuła innego Makuta z alternatywnego wymiaru. Zdolności i moce * Choć dawniej Makuta był biomechaniczny, jak większość istot Bionicle, ewoluował w formę, którą Thok ujął jako "tylko pancerz i energia - żadnych tkanek, nic z tych rzeczy". Makuta potrzebuje pancerza, by utrzymywać tę energię - gdy zostaje zniszczony, wydobywa się w postaci zielono-czarnych obłoków; Makuta jest wówczas osłabiony. Odkąd jego ciało zostało całkowicie zniszczone, Makuta egzystuje jako masa energii, lecz zbyt długi czas oczekiwania na nowe ciało może sprawić, że energia się ulotni - dopiero wówczas Makuta umrze. * Najbardziej znaną mocą Makuty jest umiejętność zmiany kształtu, pozwalająca mu zmieniać kształt swojego pancerza zgodnie ze swą wolą lub potrzebą. Jedyny haczyk polega na tym, że gdy zmienia się w coś większego silniejszego, potrzebuje energii i materii z zewnątrz nim się przemieni. Jeśli zaabsorbuje jakąś żywą istotę, jej ciało jest wchłaniane, a umysł i dusza zniszczone, choć nie od razu - Makuta za porażkę w Metru Nui obwinia to, że miał jednocześnie umysły swój, Nidhiki, Krekki i Nivawka, które się kłóciły. ** W którymś momencie padł cytat "I disagreed with something I ate", który jest grą słów - "disagreed" może oznaczać zarówno "nie zgadzać się", jak i "nie służyć" (czemuś), czyli "Nie służy mi to, co zjadłem", ale zarazem "Nie zgadzam się z tym, co zjadłem". * Jako energia Makuta też ma częściową zdolność zmiany kształtu - może przybrać postać energetycznej cieczy, gazu lub nawet ciała stałego (np. kryształu) * Elementarną mocą (żywiołem) Makuty jest Mrok, zdolność do kontrolowania ciemnej energii w każdej jej postaci. Jest on wzmacniany przez Kanohi Kraahkan, Wielką Maskę Cieni - Makuta może napełnić wroga strachem i gniewem, może też miotać strumienie mrocznej energii (w Metru Nui była to ręka z cieni). Jednak ataki elementem Światła są przeciw niemu szczególnie efektywne, gdyż w połączeniu ze światłem Mrok ulega anihilacji (unicestwieniu). * Jak każdy członek Bractwa Makuty, Makuta potrafi tworzyć wężowate robaki Kraata, stanowiące jego esencję. Mogą one zarażać Kanohi i czynić niewolnikiem każdego, kto je nosi. Wystawione na działanie protodermis energetycznego, Kraata przeobraża się w zbroję Rahkshi, z innym Kraata jako kontrolą. * Pancerz Makuty jest niezwykle mocny. Jest tylko sześć rzeczy które mogą go przebić: zęby Pridaka, trójząb Ehleka, każde narzędzie z protostali, brama między Mangaią i Metru Nui, promienie z oczu The Shadowed One i moce czasu Voporaka. * Jako energia, Makuta może kontrolować tylko zdolności związane z umysłem, jak telepatia lub iluzja (ale nie telekineza); aby używać pozostałych, potrzebuje ciała. Znane formy * W związku ze swą zdolnością zmiany postaci, pokazywał się Toa i Matoranom w wielu różnych formach. Oto one (porządek chronologiczny legend): Pojawienie *''Władanie Cieni'' *''Kroniki Mutrana'' (W wspomnieniach) *''Legendy BIONICLE 6: Miasto Zaginionych'' (W wspomnieniach) *''Komiks 20: Walka w Powietrzu'' (Zamaskowany jako Dume) *''Komiks 21: Sny Ciemności'' (W wizji Vakamy) *''Przygody BIONICLE 4: Legendy Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE 2: Legendy Metru Nui'' *''Komiks 22.5'' (Wspomniany) *''BIONICLE 3: W sieci Mroku'' *''Przygody BIONICLE 9: W sieci Mroku'' *''Przygody BIONICLE 10: Pułapka Czasu'' *''Kroniki BIONICLE 1: Podróż Toa'' *''Komiks 3: Triumf Toa'' *''Kroniki BIONICLE 3: Zemsta Makuty'' *''Komiks 12: Absolutna Potęga'' *''Kroniki BIONICLE 4: Podróż po Maski'' (W wspomnieniach) *''Komiks 13: Najazd Rahkshi!'' *''Komiks 14: Ostatni -- Takanuva!'' *''BIONICLE: Maska Światła'' *''BIONICLE: Maska Światła "Wersja nowel"'' *''Legendy BIONICLE 4: Pamięć Zła'' (Jako Antidermis) *''Legendy BIONICLE 1: Wyspa Zagłady'' (Jako Antidermis) *''Komiks 1: Czy wszechświat zginie?'' (Jako Antidermis) *''Legendy BIONICLE 2: Mroczne Przeznaczenie'' (Jako Antidermis) *''Legendy BIONICLE 3: Zabawa Mocą'' (Jako Antidermis) *''Komiks 5: W końcowej walce'' (Jako Antidermis) *''Legendy BIONICLE 5: Inferno'' (Jako Antidermis) *''Legendy BIONICLE 7: Więźniowie Otchłani'' (Jako Maxilos) *''Komiks 9: Bitwa w Głębinach!'' (Jako Maxilos) *''Sny o Zagładzie'' (Jako Maxilos) *''W Ciemności'' (Jako Maxilos) *''BIONICLE: Toa Mahri'' (Jako Maxilos) *''Komiks 10: Śmierć Mata Nui'' (Jako Maxilos) *''Komiks 11: Śmierć Bohatera'' (Jedynie wspomniany) *''Komiks 12: Królestwo strachu'' (Nie wspomniany imieniem) *''Legendy BIONICLE 8: Upadek'' (Jako Maxilos) *''Legendy BIONICLE 9: Mrok na Niebie'' *''Komiks 12.5'' (Jedynie wspomniany) *''Zjednoczeni w Lęku'' (Nie wspomniany imieniem) *''Legendy BIONICLE 10: Bagna Cienii'' (Jedynie wspomniany) *''Królestwo'' (W Lustrzanym Wymiarze) *''Mroczne Odbicie'' (W Lustrzanym Wymiarze) *''Blog Takanuvy'' (Nie wspomniany imieniem) *''Wojna Przeznaczenia'' (Wspomniany) *''Mieszkańcy Mroku'' *''Komiks 15: Mata Nui Powstaje!'' (Jako Mata Nui) *''Legendy BIONICLE 11: Ostateczna Bitwa'' (Jako Mata Nui) *''Animacja Ostatecznej Bitwy'' (W kontrolowaniu Mata Nui) *''Oficjalny Przewodnik po świecie BIONICLE'' *''BIONICLE: Bestie Rahi'' (Wspomniany) *''Przewodnik Makuty po Wszechświecie'' *''Mata Nui Online Game'' (Pierwsze Pojawienie) Zobacz Też *Broń Tytanów *Takutanuva *Gallery: Bractwo Makuty Category:Bionicle Category:Bohaterowie Category:Tytani Category:Makuta